Nothing Can Get Worse, Right?
by NikxiLex4
Summary: Join Jamie, Jade and Jason Kingsley as they go on a trip into the world of Narnia and discover secrets about an unknown past. PeterxOC, EdmundxOC, LucyxOC. Slight Susan/Caspian
1. Chapter 1

Jamie Lynn Kingsley

Age: 17

B-day: April 4

Hobbies: Martial arts, singing, playing piano.

Powers: Can control water and air.

Jada(Jade) Lynn Kingsley

Age: 15

B-day: May 4

Hobbies: Martial arts, dancing, playing guitar.

Powers: Can control fire and air.

Jason Dylan Kingsley

Age: 14

B-day: June 4

Hobbies: Martial arts, basketball, playing drums.

Powers: Can control earth and air.

Nico and Sky Kingsley

Powers: They're angels ((You'll know why later in the story))

Peter Pevensie

Age: 18

Susan Pevensie

Age:17

Edmund Pevensie

Age: 16

Lucy Pevensie

Age: 13

Prince Caspian

Age: 18

**(sooo thats the info pics r in my profile =D) Ohh and plzzz R&R i accept flames and evrythin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not -repeat DO NOT- own the Chronicles of Narnia. I only own my characters and the things that u dont recognize and blah, blah, blah (hehe). HOpE U ENjOY MY SToRy! =)**

* * *

><p>Hey, I'm Jade Kingsley, daughter of Nico and Sky Kingsley, the most amazing acrobats in the world. And right now I'm at their rehersals cause I love watching them do those amazing stunts. I also have two siblings, Jamie and Jason. You might think I fight with them all the time but we dont, well sometimes we fight but we get along. I wanna be like my parents going expploring new things and having adventures. Mhmm, it would be awesome."Jade, come on let's go rehersal's done." mom said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "Great! So where are we going now?" asked my bro, "We're going home".<p>

"But why do we have to go home? I told Melody I would go to the mall with her as soon as rehersals were done!"

"Don't be such a baby, Jamie. You can go to the mall some other time." I said but she only huffed and turned away. Ugh, mall bitch.

When we got home, my brother ran straight upstairs until dad stopped him, picking him up by his shirt, "Where do you think your going?" "Uhmm, to my room to play some XBOX?" Jason said, dad putting on the ground.

"KIDS. KITCHEN. NOW." "Ugh, why does dad have to be so loud? Does he want to wake up the hole neighborhood? I mean, It's like 10:00!" Jamie whispered to me, but my dad heard so all three of us hurried to the kitchen and mom was there.

"Ok kids," mom started "Me and your father know that the three of you have mastered your powers so we decided to give you a mission to see if you have total control of them."

'_Mission? They just told us that we mastered our powers, so why the hell do we need a mission? I'm getting sick of this'_ I thought, not too fond of this idea but it seems Jason is. "So what do we have to do?" Jamie asked.

"We'll," dad started " We're going to send you to another world where you have to help some people get on the right track. In this mission, anything can happen. You might find love, friendship, enemies and alot other things. Oh, and you might want to go to bed, It's getting late." Dad finished, with a sly smirk on his face. What are mom and dad on about?

"Guys, this is so cool! We get to go on our first real mission! Aren't you guys excited?" Jason said, flopping himself on Jamie's couch. We decided we would sleep in her room tonight. "I'm not as excited as you are Jase, but it could be fun. What about you, Jade?" asked Jamie, lying down on her bed beside me. "I don't know, guys I'm not excited about this."

Jamie sat up and Jason got up and sat on the bed too, both giving me a confused look, "Why not?"

I sighed and sat up also, sitting between them, "I mean, why do we have to go on this mission? They already told us that we mastered our powers, so why do we HAVE to go? Think about it, for all we know this mission could be dangerous!"

"But isn't that what you wanted?" Asked Jason.

"You said you wanted an adventure, how mom and dad could go but never could. Jade, this is a once in a lifetime chance! Don't throw it away. Look, I know your scared going on this mission cause I am too! So what if this mission could be dangerous or not. I'm going, so is Jason and so are you. Don't throw away this opportunity that you've waited for since you remember. Alright?"

I let Jamie's words sunk in, realizing that she's right. I won't let this opportunity go since waited for this probably all my life! So my answer was... "I'll do it."

"All Right! Haha" Jamie laughed and soon I joined her, but then she suddendly stopped and said " Jason, what are you looking at?"

I looked at Jason to see him staring at Jamie's wardrobe. "Uhh Jason, why are you staring at that wardrobe?" I asked him. Suddendly he got up and pressed his ear to the wardrobe.

"Jason Dylan Kingsley, what are you doing?" Jamie screamed next to my ear. Grrr, I'll get her later.

"Shh"

"Did you see what he did, Jade? He shushed me! I can't believe he shushed me! If he shushes me again, I'm gonna kick him so hard in the-"

"Dude, don't be such a drama queen! Calm down ok?" I cut her off, leaving her shocked. I kneeled next to Jason and asked him, "Jase, what's going?"

He stared at me, then at Jamie, then at me. "Don't you guys hear those sounds?"

"What sounds?" Asked Jamie, a worried look on her face.

He got up and opened the wardrobe, but when we peeked inside, insted of clothes, there was a big black hole.

We looked at each other and said "What the fuck is THAT?"

Then I felt a gust of wind and pushed us into the hole.

The last thing I remember before falling into darkness was my siblings screams, landing on something soft and a lion roar.

**Well I hope you like it and i promise i'll update soon as posible. Oh and special thanxx to princess emma of narnia, xion's person and princess of narnia 1192 for being my first 3 reviewers. Srry i kept you waitin! =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Oh forget the damn disclaimer. I DO own the Chronicles of Narnia AND Skander Keynes so nobody is going to take that from me! If somebody does try Im gonna send red monkeys to come after u! (Total lie)**

**A/N: To millet crunch jr. sorry i couldnt put a summary cuz i have been working really hard these days so i hope u understand and to make it up i put a summary. Oh and srry for updating late! :] NoW HeRe iT Is! :D**

* * *

><p>I can hear voices, they sound familiar and one of them is calling my name.<p>

_'Jade, wake up'_

I try to do as they say but I can't open my eyes for some reason.

_'Jamie, do you think Jade's... dead?'_

_'I don't know Jason, but don't say that! I'm really worried right now so don't make me go into a panic mode!'_

_'Ok, ok relax. Hey, I think I know how to wake her up.'_

Jamie? Jason? Well at least they're ok. Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my cheek so I open my eyes and sit up, screaming at him "JASON YOUR DEAD MEAT!"

I chase him everywhere until I grab him from the neck.

"Why did you slap me in the face?" I said, ready to kick him in his family jewels.

He turned to me and gave me a cheeky grin and said "I did not slap you, I simply high-fived you in the face while you where unconsious, oh so sister of mine."

"Well why don't you wipe that grin of your face before I wipe it for ya?"

"Sorry, I don't have a napkin for you to wipe it off." He said, in a sing-song voice.

"Guys, CUT IT OUT! Don't you realize where we are?" Jamie screamed at us.

We looked around us and saw that we we're not in Jamie's room, or her wardrobe, but a forest. We all decided that we would walk until we found a place we're we could rest. Apperantly, dork-face (my brother) kept complaining all the way.

"I'm really thirsty guys." Dork-face -uhh I mean Jase- said.

"Wait a minute, we can use our powers guys. Why didn't I think of that before?" She said, slapping forehead.

She made three bottles made of water for each of us. Then with my camping skills, I managed to make a shelter and made a fire so it could keep us warm. Night came and I lied down, letting sleep overtake me.

_'Dream'_

_I was playing on a beach while my siblings where swimming. I felt a presence behind so I turned and I was face-to-face with a lion._

_'Don't be afraid, child.' I wasn't surprised when he speaked, nor scared either._

_'Who are you?' I asked, feeling warm and safe with him._

_'My name is of no importance, unlike you, who has a greater deal.' He seemed to smile at me, so I returned it._

_'What's that supposed to mean?' I asked, really confused._

_'The fate of this world lies in your hands, aswell as your brother and sister, see your parents came here to Narnia-'_

_'Narnia?' I cut him off._

_'Yes, this is Narnia,' He gave me a look as to not interrupt again. 'Now as I was saying, your parents came here to Narnia when you we're little. They helped us fight a man who's name was Juan Cruz. We won the battle, but we weren't able to defeat him Apparently he was a demon from a world called Eudamon. I suppose your parents told you of Eudamon and Juan Cruz, am I correct?'_

_'Yes,' I said, shocked that my parents we're here. 'But only little, so I don't really know about him much but Jamie does. I could ask her about him and Eudamon.'_

_'No, do not ask her about this, not yet.'_

_'Alright so this is it, nothing more to tell me?'_

_'There is one more thing I have to tell you, but share this with no one until I say so,' At this, I nodded my head. 'When your parents left Narnia, they left something important, something special. They left... their son.'_

_'What?' I said, not expecting that. 'You mean I have another brother?'_

_'Yes, you have another brother who is 7 years old and his name is Bruno Jadiel. This boy is special because he can do what your parents do. And because of that he's an angel from Eudamon, just like your parents. But son't worry, your brother is taken care of by narnians. You will see him sooner than you expect. I must leave now, be careful child.'_

_He disappeared and left me completely alone, but nothing can get worse, right?_

_I suddenly felt very sleepy so I let darkness take me._

_'End of dream'_

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? Was it bad? Too short? Want me 2 make it longer? Is Jade, Jamie or Jason(well him idk) a Mary Sue Well plzz read, review and tell me what ya think :')<strong>

**Next chapter:**

**The Kingsleys meet the Pevensies while they are exploring the ruins and whats this? Edmund and Jade feel kinda something for eachother aswell as Peter and Jamie? Lucy seems to have a little crush on a certain Kingsley boy, does he feel the same way? Find out next chapter.**

**I'll put a pic of the 'supposed' brother in my profile**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Srry i haven't been able to update my little brother did something to my computer but now he's grounded! HAHA =)) TAKE THAT LITTLE BRO! Srry got carried away but i'll try to update more**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia. The plot and the characters you don't recognize are mine, obviously. NoW hErE's ThE sToRy =')!**

* * *

><p>We woke up about an hour ago and now we're walking around the forest, hoping to find someone that can help us. What a weird dream I had, it felt so real. All the things that lion said to me, was it true? The fate of this world is in our hands? The worst thought is, did I really have a little brother I didn't even knew existed? I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice we came upon a clearing.<p>

"What happend here?" asked Jamie, a frown on her face.

"Looks like ruins, I think" Dork-face said. Way to go stating the obvious, Jase.

I kept walking and trying to figure out what happend here till I was on a cliff. I saw a beach and four figures? It looked like they we're playing. One of them turned and saw me staring at them. It felt like my heart literally stopped beating. He was beautiful. His short dark brown hair, his adorable nose, his kissable lips and that amazing body, oh my god, am I in heaven? I think I am. But what really put me in his trance we're his eyes. I couldn't look away, it's like they held me captive, staying there in place. His eyes we're a dark brown, almost black. If you looked closely, you could see the freckles at the bridge of his nose. He seemed to smile at me, so I returned it. He has a lovely smile. The others that we're with him also turned around and noticed me. It was a boy and two girls. They started to climb to where I was and I turned around and ran. I found my brother and sister still examinating everything. I grabbed them both and hid behind a bush.

"What the hell, Jade?" Exclaimed Jase with an angry look on his face. Apperantly dork-face doesn't like to be grabbed.

"What's going on? Why are we hiding?" God, they ask alot of questions. Well I can't blame them, I did took them by surprise.

I shused them both and watched as the people I saw on the beach came, two boys and two girls. The first boy looked about a year older than Jamie, blond hair and blue eyes. He was handsome, but by the look on my sister's face, I could see that she already had dibs on him. The other girl looked about a year younger than the blonde, 17 maybe? I couldn't help but be jealous of her, she was amazingly beautiful, I wouldn't be surprised if every boy in the world would ask her out. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes, like the boy. Then came another girl and she was very pretty. She looked like a year youger than Jason. She had auburn hair and blue eyes. I could tell that Jase liked her immediatly (sp?). Then _he_ came behind the girl. I couldn't stop looking at him, he was so handsome. He looked my age, 15 I think. I noticed that they all have freckles and looked like eachother so I guessed that they we're siblings. I also noticed them wearing school uniforms.

We watched as they looked around the ruins and the little girl stood on the cliff where I had been not to long ago. She turned around and asked, "I wonder who lived here?" Hmm, british accent, nice.

The other girl seemed to step on something and picked it up. It was a chess piece?

She looked at her sister and said, " I think we did." What did she mean by that? Have they been here before?

The two boys came over to her and _he_ took the chess piece off her hands as he said,"Hey that's mine, from my chess set." What a sexy voice.

The other boy asked him, "Which set?""Well, I didn't exactly have a gold chess set in Finchley did I?" He replied.

The little girl seemed to be looking at a platform and she gasped as a look of realization came to her face. She took of running to that platform and the others followed her screaming, "Lucy!"

'Lucy' put each of her siblings in line infront of the platform, saying, "Don't you guys see? Imagine walls, and collumns there, and a glass roof!" As she stood at the end.

The older boy whispered, "Cair Paravel" What's that, a market?

As we we're still hiding, Jason 'accidently' pushed me through the bush and I landed on something. When I looked down I saw that it was the boy I was thinking so much about. He looked at me, shocked and I felt my face getting warm as I realized the kind of position that we we're in. I saw him blushing also and I got up.

"Shit! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall on top of you, uhmm here let me help you up."

I offered my hand and he smiled at me. When he grabbed my hand, I felt shivers run up and down my back so I let go of his hand as soon as he got up.

"It's alright, nothing to worry about. I'm Edmund Pevensie, by the way."

"I'm Peter and these are our sisters, Susan and Lucy. And I guess Ed was right, his mystery girl did exist after all." He smirked when he saw us go red, so I decided to stop the embarrasment.

"Well now that we're introducing eachother, I'd like you to meet the people I'm with, my brother and sister who are just behind that bush over there." I said and smirked, pointing to where my siblings we're hiding.

They got up slowly and Jason stalked over to me while Jamie walked behind him, acting like nothing happend.

"Jada Lynn, you traitor!" Jason screamed, scowling at me. How dare he?

"Don't use my full name if you don't want your ass kicked and FYI, your the one who pushed me!" He's asking for it, he really wants his ass kicked.

"Guys stop! Don't you see we have company?" Jamie said, or screamed, before looking back at the Pevensies, "Hi I'm Jamie Lynn Kingsley and these twerps are my sister and brother, Jamie Lynn and Jason Dylan."

I saw Jason give Lucy a grin and a wink and she started to blush and giggle. Peter was staring at Jamie and she was doing the same. I interrupted the lovely moment, yeah I'm evil, and asked the Pevensies, "So, how did you guys get here?"

They told us about what happend when they first came here to Narnia and before that, the war, the wardrobe, the White Witch, Aslan, everything. It was very interesting but I felt bad about what happend to Edmund. I wanted to hug him and kiss him, but of course I couldn't do that... well not right now. We told them about our family, that our parents we're angels and that we could control the elements, but I didn't tell them about my dream. No, certainly not. Maybe I could tell them later, when I feel like I'm ready.

We walked until we found a big boulder, it seemed like it was covering something. The boys pushed the boulder and it revealed a door. Peter ripped a piece of his shirt, asking Edmund, "I suppose you don't have any matches, do you?"

"No, but would this help?" He said as he pulled out a torch, a smug smirk appearing on his face. I sighed, glad that no one saw that, but I couldn't help it, he's so dreamy.

"You might've mentioned that a bit sooner!" He said, laughing and soon we all joined.

Once we stopped laughing, we went inside and started down the stairs. We ended in a room full of treasures and I think I tripped with something because I found myself falling. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain but it never came. Instead, I felt something soft against my lips so I opened my eyes to see that it was Edmund's lips... I was kissing Edmund! This is so... amazing. Nothing can get better, or can it?

That was the day someone stole my first kiss. That someone was a boy named Edmund Pevensie.

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't expect that huh?;) So tell me was it to fast? too short? Is Jade a mary-sue? plzzz i need answers <strong>

**wll anyway r&r =)**


End file.
